


Until

by aqaqa



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, M/M, post showbiz era
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqaqa/pseuds/aqaqa
Summary: Londonでのフラットシェア時代。





	Until

「マット、出かけるのー？」  
　玄関先でお気に入りのスニーカーに両足を突っ込み、クローゼットから出してきたばかりの冬物のコートに袖を通したところで、ホールの奥からおなじみの同居人の声が聞こえてきた。  
「うん。ちょっと買い物に行くー」  
　彼がコートのボタンを閉めながらそう叫び返すと、開け放したキッチンの入り口から金髪の坊主頭がひょこりと姿を現した。  
「遅くなる予定？ 　夕飯は？」  
　午後もまだ早い時間だというのに、ドミニクはユニオンジャック柄のエプロンを身に着け、手には小麦粉に塗れためん棒を握っている。  
　今夜はきっと、いつもよりちょっと手の込んだ料理に違いない。  
　マシューはクンクンと鼻を鳴らしてキッチンから漂ってくるタマネギとスパイスの香りを確かめると、数時間後に出来上がるはずの夕食のメニューを思い描いてうっとりと目を閉じた。  
「ホントは外で食べるつもりだったけど……、ドムのミートパイが待ってるんじゃそうもいかないな。遅くなりそうなら電話するね。俺の分取っておいて」  
「了解」  
　ドミニクはマシューの甘い言葉に満足してニィと笑うと、めん棒を持ったままの手をバイバイと横に振って再びキッチンの奥へと姿を消した。  
「今夜は寒くなるらしいから気をつけてなー。風邪ひくなよー」  
「わかったー」  
　マシューは壁のラックから取り上げたキーリングをポケットに突っ込むと、見えない相手に向かってバイバイと手を振って、それからおもむろにフラットの玄関ドアを引き開けた。  
　まだ十月も始まったばかりだというのに街には木枯らしが吹いていた。空はお約束通りにどんよりと曇っていて、これでは日が暮れるまでに少しの晴れ間も望めそうにない。  
　マシューはコートの襟を立て、両手をポケットに深く突っ込んだまま、急ぎ足で地下鉄の駅を目指した。  
　一時的に私物や機材を詰め込むために借りていたブライトンのフラットを引き払い、拠点を本格的にここロンドンに移してからもう大分と日が経っている。だが、春先からシーズンオフの秋口まで、バカみたいな数のフェスやショーを手当たり次第にこなしてきた彼らが、この街にこうしてきちんと腰を落ち着けて生活できるようになったのは、実質ここ半月ほどのことにすぎない。それでもフラットをシェアーしている二人の幼馴染たちは、元々が都会向きな性格なのか、そもそも周囲の環境に左右されるほどの繊細な神経など持ち合わせていないのか、あっという間にこのゴミゴミした大都市での生活に溶け込んでしまったようだった。だが、マシューだけは、いつもこうして雲が重く垂れこめているこの街になかなか馴染むことができずにいる。  
　あまり感傷的だと思われるのも癪なので友人たちの前では滅多に口には出さないが、あれほど退屈だと思っていた故郷の海や太陽の匂いが、今では時々ひどく懐かしくなる。  
　ロンドン地下鉄名物の長いエスカレータを上って下りて上って下りて、途中二度ほど路線を乗り換え、運河の近くでチューブを降りた。この辺りまで来ると緑もずいぶんと多くなり、水辺の街路樹や古いレンガ造りの建物に絡む紅葉した蔦がくすんだ秋の町並みに彩りを添えている。  
　マシューは少しほっとした気持ちでしばらく運河の辺りをうろついた後、携帯に送られてきたテキストメッセージの案内を頼りに目的の場所を探して教会脇の通りを抜けた。  
　指定されたホテルの建物は彼が想像していたよりずっと立派で大きかった。午後のこんな中途半端な時間だというのに、ロビーにはビジネスマンや観光客らしき人々の姿がちらほらと見える。  
マシューはコートの襟を立てたまま受付カウンターの脇を早足で通り抜け、ホール奥の客室用リフトに素早く乗り込んだ。  
　テキストメッセージに書かれたルームナンバーを頼りにたどりついたその部屋は、最上階の回廊を回った一番奥にあった。宿泊客の出入りも少なく、こうして人目を忍んで使うには好都合な一角だ。  
　これは彼の意志だろうか。それともただの偶然？  
　そんなことを考えながらドアをコンコンと二度ノックする。しばらく待っても反応がないのでルームナンバーの表示を確かめてからさらに二度、今度は先ほどより少し強く叩いた。  
　ようやく開いたドアの向こうには、ちょっと寝ぼけた様子の彼が立っていた。ぼさぼさの巻き毛が寝ぐせで片側だけ耳の後ろに押し潰されている。  
　そう、彼はそんなに用意周到というようなタイプじゃない。部屋の件はおそらくただの偶然だろう。あるいはこんな昼間の時間にチェックインしたせいでホテルのフロントに気を使われただけかもしれない。  
「おはよう。もしかして寝てた？」  
　マシューがくすくすと笑いながらそう訊くと、相手は無精ひげの生えた頬を手のひらでごしごしと擦りながら小さなあくびをした。  
「……寝てた。朝早かったしさ。マットなかなか来ないんだもん」  
「今日は三十分しか遅刻してないじゃない」  
「待ってる方には長いんだよ」  
「よく言うよ。居眠りしてたくせに」  
　ちょっと不満そうに唇を尖らせた年下の男の表情に再び笑いながら、マシューは彼の寝ぐせに手を伸ばし、その柔らかいダークブロンドをくしゃくしゃとかき混ぜた。  
「マットに会いたかったんだ。すごく」  
「俺もクリスに会いたかったよ」  
　ふと気がつくと黒い睫毛に縁取られた青い瞳が瞬くように彼を見上げていた。  
　大柄な男はその宝石のような輝きに魅入られて、マシューの細い腰を抱き寄せようと腕を伸ばしかけたが、次の瞬間相手に正面からガバリと勢いよく飛びつかれ、その不意打ちにさすがの彼もバランスを崩して半歩ほど後ろによろめいた。  
　危ないじゃないかと言いかけた唇を相手の薄いそれに塞がれて、クリスは思わず小さな尻をつかんだ両手に力を込めた。その甘美な唇の味わいに、今しがたホテルの床に頭を打ち付けて死にかけたことなどすぐにどうでもよくなってしまう。大体、この気ままな猫みたいな男を相手にしようと思うなら、これくらいのサプライズにいちいち腹を立てていては身が持たないというものだ。  
　クリスは腰に長く細い脚を巻きつけ首に両腕を絡ませて彼のからだにしがみついているマシューをしっかりと腕の中に抱えなおすと、重いオートロックの扉を片方の足先で蹴り閉めて、その軽い荷物を部屋の奥へと大切に運び入れた。  
「マット、また少し軽くなったんじゃない？」  
　華奢な痩躯をキングサイズのベッドに抱きおろしながらクリスが訊くと、マシューはそんなことないよ、首を横に振った。  
「近頃すっかりドムに餌付けされてるからね、俺」  
　ほらその証拠に、とマシューは覆いかぶさるようにキスを仕掛けてくるクリスの温かい手を取ってそれを自分の腰回りに触れさせた。  
　薄いボトムの布地越しに触れるそこは相変わらず薄っぺらで、いったいどこに余分な肉などついているのかといった感触だったが、クリスは黙って相手のベルトのバックルを外し、くっきりと浮かび上がる腰骨の形をなぞるようにしながら両手を下着の中へと忍ばせた。外の空気にすっかり冷え切った尻から腰のラインを大きな手で撫であげると、マシューはくすくすと笑いながら彼のからだの下で身を捩った。  
「くす…ぐったい……」  
「知ってる。でもすぐに気持ち良くなるでしょ？」  
　言いながら、敏感な尻えくぼの辺りにやんわりと爪を立て、のけぞった青白い首筋に舌を這わせる。  
　マシューは青い目を閉じ、しばらくの間ただ与えられる快楽に身を任せて切なげなためいきを吐きだしていたが、そのうちにつかんでいたクリスのシャツの背中をぐいぐいと引っ張ってジーンズのウエストからその裾を引きだすと、そこから冷たい両手を差し入れて鋭い反撃を開始した。氷のように冷え切った指先が背中を渡る感触にクリスが小さな悲鳴をあげて身を起こす。  
「いったい何処をどれくらいうろついたら、こんなに冷たくなれるわけ？」  
「運河の辺をちょっと散歩しただけ。紅葉がすごくきれいだったよ」  
「先に風呂であったまるか？」  
　眉根を寄せ、シャツの下から強引に引っ張りだした自分の手を取ってその先に温かい息を吐きかけているクリスの顔を見上げながら、マシューはにんまりと笑った。  
「必要ないよ。どうせすぐに熱くなるんだから。……だろ？」  
「そうだね。それに……、風呂になんて入られたら台無しだ」  
「何が？」  
　今度はちょっと不思議そうな顔でマシューが訊くと、クリスはひどく思いつめたような表情を見せながら彼の耳元に唇を寄せた。  
「お前の匂いがさ」  
　マシューは一瞬何を言われたのか理解できずにきょとんとした顔をしていたが、すぐにその言葉の意味を悟って今度は大声で笑い出した。  
「あはははは。なにそれ。凄い変態くさいよ、クリス」  
「そう？　普通だろ？」  
　だが笑われた当の本人は平然とした顔でマシューの手のひらに押しつけた鼻先でクンクンとその匂いを嗅ぐと、躊躇することなくその冷たい指先を温かい咥内に迎え入れた。  
「マット……。マット、起きて……」  
　やさしい低音が耳元で囁くと同時に大きな手が肩を軽く揺さぶった。  
　鈍い頭痛に顔を顰めながらどうにか薄く目を開くと、ベッドサイドのライトで逆光になったクリスの顔が間近に見えた。  
「なに？　……どうしたの？」  
　半分寝ぼけて唸るように応えると、肩に置かれた手がふっと離れて、今度はその指先がこめかみの辺りを優しく撫でた。  
「ごめん。マット、なかなか起きないからさ。ちょっと心配になって……。最後なんだか気絶でもしたみたいに急に動かなくなったし」  
　そこまで言われて初めて、マシューは自分が置かれている状況をようやく薄っすらと把握した。  
　どうにも頭が痛いし、やっぱり肝心のフィニッシュあたりの記憶がない。  
　ああ、またやっちゃった。  
　そう呟きながら鈍く拍動する額を手のひらで押さえて枕に片頬を埋めると、クリスの温かい手がシーツの下で裸の背中を撫でるのを感じた。  
「大丈夫？」  
「うん……」  
　驚かせてごめんね。と、マシューは枕に向かって小さなためいきを吐きだした。  
「たまにあるんだ。うまく息ができなくなるみたいでさ。途中でわけわかんなくなっちゃうことが……」  
　こういうパターンの結末は、肉体的な満足度という点では必ずしもバッドエンドというわけでもないのだが、毎回酸欠だか酸素過多だかのもたらす片頭痛にしばらく悩まされる羽目になるし、なにより快楽の余韻を楽しむチャンスを逸するという最大の難点がある。  
　それに。  
「もしかして、俺、暴れた？」  
　一旦枕に埋めた顔を上げ、片目を眇めてルームライトの影になったクリスの顔を恐る恐る覗きこむ。それから、マシューは、ああ。と呻いて再び頬を枕に落とした。  
「ほんと、ごめん……」  
　案の定クリスの唇の端には小さな亀裂ができていて、もともと少しふっくらとしたそこはいくらか腫れているようにも見える。恐らく自分が無意識のうちに振り回した腕か脚が当たったのだろう。  
「痛い？」  
　マシューが訊きながらそっと傷ついた口元に手を伸ばそうとすると、クリスはその骨ばった手を取って指先に啄むような小さな口づけを落とした。  
「痛いよ、すごく。こんなんなっちゃって。帰ったら奥さんになんて言い訳しようかな」  
「ばか……」  
　それでも、困惑気味のマシューの顔を覗き込みながら言うクリスの台詞があまりに浮かれた口調だったので、彼の中の罪悪感もいくらか軽くなった。クリスはマシューやドミニクより一つ年下だが、こういうときの彼の懐の広さにはいつも本当に感心させられる。  
「今何時ごろかな？」  
　マシューは黒い直毛があちこちに向かって突っ立った小さな頭を片手でくしゃくしゃと掻き混ぜながら身を起こすと、クリスのからだ越しにベッドサイドパネルのデジタル時計を覗き込んだ。蛍光オレンジに光る小さな数字はすでに午後の十時過ぎを示している。  
「あー。ドムに電話するって言ったのに」  
　怒ってるかな？　と呟きながら、彼はクリスのからだを乗り越えるようにしてベッドを下り、裸のまま床に散乱した衣類の中から黒いウールのコートを探し出した。ポケットを何箇所か探ってようやく見つけ出した携帯電話には、やはり二度ほどドミニクからの着信履歴が残っていたが、マシューはそれを手元でちらりと確認しただけで再びコートのポケットにごそごそと戻してしまった。  
「掛け直さないの？　ドム、心配してるんじゃない？」  
「うん。でも、まあいいや。どうせまだ起きてるだろうからさ。帰ってミートパイ食べながらゆっくり説教でも聞くよ」  
　マシューは床から掻き集めた二人分の衣装の中から自分のシャツを取り上げると、それにのろのろと腕を通しながら肩を軽く竦めて見せた。  
「こういうとき、ドムにはなんて言い訳するの？」  
「別に言い訳なんかしないよ。ただ、連絡しなくてごめんねって言うだけ。そしたらドムがうちのおばあちゃんみたいに夕食が片付かないから遅くなるなら電話しろとか、ちゃんとうがいしろとか風呂に入って寝ろとか言う」  
「何処で誰と何してたのかとか訊かれないの？　それ以上突っ込まれないわけ？」  
「別に。訊かれないよ」  
　クリスの質問にマシューは素っ気ない口調でそう答えた。  
「だって、ドムが無断外泊で女の子のところに泊まるときだって、俺、別に色々詮索したりしないもん。クリスはさ、奥さんに言い訳する責任があるだろうけど。俺たちそんな関係じゃないし」  
　淡々とした早口でマシューはそう付け加えたが、クリスはそんな言葉の陰にある彼の小さな不満を感じ取って、思わず苦い笑を洩らしそうになった。  
　彼らは互いを束縛しないというスタンスを取ることでフリーセックス主義者の一環を気取ってはいるものの、その関係がすでに後戻りができないほど深く「恋愛」の領域に踏み込んでしまっていることは誰の目から見ても明らかだった。そのくせそれを素直に認めることができなくて、二人は未だにその事実から目を逸らし続けている。  
　可哀想で馬鹿なドミニク。今もヤキモキしながら彼の帰りを待っているだろうに、さっさと恋人宣言をしないものだから、せっかく苦労して餌付けした野良猫の夜の気ままな散歩先さえ問い詰めることができずにいる。  
　クリスはもう一人のバンドメイトで彼の親友でもあるドラマーの顔を思い浮かべながら、同情の小さなためいきを漏らした。  
「それよりさ、来週また会える？」  
　けれども、マシューはクリスの杞憂になど気付かぬ素振りで彼の寝転ぶベッドの端に両肘を乗せると、鈍い頭痛に傾く頭を片腕で支えながらいくらか甘い雰囲気の漂う表情でベーシストの顔を見上げた。  
　普段は薄い瞼と濃い睫毛の影に隠されたその青い瞳の魔力に、クリスはまたしても籠絡されそうな予感を覚えたが、それでも何とか歯を食いしばってその質問にノーと首を振った。  
「どうして？　俺が暴れたから？　それとも気絶なんかしたから怖くなった？」  
「違うよ。俺はマットはもちろんだけど、ドムにも俺の奥さんにも傷ついてほしくないって思ってるからさ。それにどっちみち、もう再来週からスタジオ入りする予定だろ？」  
　クリスはできるだけ何気ない口調でそう答えたが、もちろんマシューがそんな言葉に納得するはずもない。  
「ずるい。そんなのずるいよ、クリス。今更そんなこと言うなんて……」  
　今さっきまで口元に薄く笑みを浮かべていた小さな顔が急に見捨てられた子供のように心細げな表情に変わるのをこうして間近に見ればひどく胸が痛んだ。でも、いつか必ずこういう日が来ることは最初から分かっていたはずじゃないか。  
　クリスは自分自身にそう言い聞かせながら先を続けた。  
「じゃあ、マットはこの関係が皆にばれてどうなってもいいの？　俺はごめんだよ」  
「……やっぱりクリスは奥さんのことが一番大事なんだね」  
「マットはドムのことが一番大事なんじゃないの？」  
　クリスが質問に質問を返すと、マシューは半分泣きそうになった顔を立てた二の腕の内側にぎゅっと押しつけて、そんなのわかんない。と呟いた。  
「ほんとわかんないんだよ。だって俺たち、セックスするのなんて大体両方ともギグとかパーティーの後でわけわかんないくらい興奮してるかわけわかんないくらい酔っ払ってるときばっかりだし、やるとこっていったら楽屋のソファーとかリビングの床とかキッチンとかそんなんばっかだし、目が覚めたらいつもドムはいなくなってるし。そんなのちっとも恋人同士って言えないと思わない？」  
　ほら、やっぱり白状した。彼は今も同居している幼馴染のドラマーと誰もが認める甘い関係になりたがっている。  
　クリスは口元に自嘲気味な笑みを浮かべながらやれやれと首を振った。  
「ねえ、マット。五分でシャワー浴びたらタクシー捕まえて、すぐに家に帰りなよ。そして、あいつの小言を聞きながらミートパイを食べたら、出されたワインで完全に酔っぱらわないうちに自分の本心を打ち明けるんだ。それからちゃんとベッドに行って、彼と愛し合う。できるだろ？」  
　マシューはしばらくの間クリスの言葉を反芻しながらすでに十分くしゃくしゃになった髪の毛を神経質な仕草でさらに玩んでいたが、やがて諦めたようなためいきを吐きだしてクリスの顔を再び見上げた。  
「でも、もしドムが俺のことそういう風に思ってなかったら？」  
「その時はすぐにここに戻っておいで。朝まで俺とベッドで愛し合おう」  
　そう答えてやると、彼はようやく少しほっとした表情を見せ、クリスの切れた唇の端に手を伸ばした。  
　マシューは本当に五分でシャワーを浴び、帰る身支度を整えた。  
　最後に少々オーバーサイズ気味の黒いコートを身に纏うと、いつものようにポケットをごそごそと探って携帯と財布の在処を確かめる。  
　ワックスがすっかり流れ落ちてしまった所為で額に影を作った前髪がいつにもまして彼を幼く頼りなげに見せていた。その頭で家に帰れば外でシャワーを浴びたことがドムの目にも一目瞭然だろうとクリスは思ったが、当の本人はそんなことにはあまり関心がないようだった。  
「じゃあ、またね」  
　マシューはまるで明日のランチの時間にはまた会えるような口ぶりで挨拶をすると、ドアに向かって踵を返した。  
「ねえ、マット。逢引相手が俺だってこと、ドムには絶対内緒にしておいて。俺、あいつに一生チクチク嫌味言われ続けるのはごめんだから」  
「わかってる」  
　彼は一度だけ振り返って笑顔を見せると、広げた手をバイバイと小さく振ってホテルの部屋を出て行った。  
　クリスはベッドの上にごろりと転がったまま、バタリと閉じた入り口のドアをいつまでもぼんやりと眺め続けていた。  
　そのドアが二度とノックされることはないと知りながら。

**Author's Note:**

> 最初の性的な関係を示唆したBelldom作品と記憶。でもクリスマットだけど。  
> コピー本として刊行。


End file.
